


The girl who dances on the wind

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: red like fire was the day I met you - I tell you now there are no regrets





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), #482: alien  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [falling forever ficathon](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/1174.html), _red like fire was the day I met you / I tell you now there are no regrets_

 

 

 

Daphne remembers the first time she ever saw Lavender. Like, really saw her.  
She had been out for a walk, a windy yet beautiful day, and had strolled over a meadow, enjoying the silence and the nature around her until the sun went down and set the sky on fire. She stood there and looked at the crimson horizon, how the trees were merely black silhouettes swaying softly in the wind, when another movement caught her eye. It was a girl with long wavy hair blowing in the wind, twirling around and jumping up and down like she wanted to fly away. Daphne couldn’t take her eyes of that strange girl, black against red; who was she? What was she? A goddess, a fairy, an alien apparition?

The only thing Daphne was sure off: She wanted to solve this secret.

And this she did. She got to know Lavender Brown, got to know the goddess, the fairy, the alien inside of the other girl, so unlike anything Daphne had ever known.

And she regrets nothing she ever did for Lavender: not leaving her “happy” home, not leaving her parents who just couldn’t ( _didn’t want to_ ) understand the choice her daughter had made, not abandoning her heritage. Nothing.

Everything was worth spending her life with the girl who danced on the wind against a sky red as fire.

“What are you thinking?” Lavender asks now as Daphne smiles absent-mindedly.

“Nothing. Just how I don’t regret a thing.”

And Lavender returns the smile, happy as ever.

 

 


End file.
